Overview The Fluorescence Spectroscopy Core provides state-of-the-art instrumentation and expertise to support a wide range of fluorescence spectroscopic measurement techniques, including steady-state, timeresolved and single-molecule methods. These resources will support the development of new imaging technologies to visualize the assembly and disassembly of virus-host complexes and to identify homogeneous complexes suitable for structure determination.